<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stranger by StreetDancer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238864">The Stranger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetDancer/pseuds/StreetDancer'>StreetDancer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>John Wick (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Course Language, F/M, John Wick - Freeform, Love, Oneshot, Romance, Violence, love making, reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetDancer/pseuds/StreetDancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you first see him, he's standing near the mail box... His mail box. He was a tall, dark haired man and his body was dressed in a black suit, a business man of some sorts. You moved into this town only a few weeks ago and you hadn't been paying attention to anyone around you, until now.<br/>One night, that one night, you had to go out and see the full moon. You see something other than that and now you know your life is in danger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Wick/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He looked a lot older than you, but for some reason you didn't really care. The man had already caught your attention and you weren't going to leave him alone.<br/>You watched him closely as he took out some of the junk from his mailbox and saw him smile when he read whatever was on the paper. <em>Junk mail at it's finest</em>, you think to yourself as your eyes moved to your own mail box. <em>Maybe I should check it out, get it over and done with</em>. You roll your eyes and make your way to the red metal box, 'fuck this', you hear yourself say as you find some envelopes and extra papers inside.</p><p>'Anything interesting?'</p><p>You almost jumped when you heard a deep, but soothing voice coming from your right and you looked over to realize that the man hadn't gone back inside, 'oh... I don't know yet, but I'm <em>excited'</em>. You saw him smile and you ripped open the envelops, 'so... Someone wants to buy this place... Funny, because I've just moved in, so they're a bit late'.</p><p>'I'd say'.</p><p>He shook his head, 'John Wick', he said suddenly and it took you a few moments to realize that he was introducing himself to you, '(Y/N)', he nodded, his eyes were warm and gentle, which instantly changed your opinion on him, 'it was lovely to talk to you', he said before heading back into his house.<br/>Your heart was racing and you realized that you were shaking, <em>god I really hope he didn't see all that</em>, you shook your head in anger and trudged back inside. He was hot, and you felt bad but you didn't know why. Your eyes focused on the clock and you take a deep breath, you had things to do and that would be enough to get your mind off of him.</p><p><br/>--------------------------------------</p><p><br/>You lived alone, and you'd left your family behind back in London. Sometimes you cried yourself to sleep thinking that this was a bad idea, that you should turn around and head straight home. But something was stopping you... More like <em>someone</em>. A smile broke across your face as you looked up from the textbook you were reading from. The news blared in the background, but you paid no heed to it.<br/>Outside it was a full moon, and you remembered that your younger brother, Tommy wanted to see it... Maybe you could get it on your new camera, may as well start using it, you <em>did</em> spend a few hundred bucks on it so you better make the most of it.<br/>You take a step outside and pointed the camera upwards, making sure that you were out in the clearing in order to get a clear shot, just the way  you wanted it. Suddenly there were lights, car lights, and you swear silently and turned to the culprit who ruined your shot. <em>Oh! it was John</em>. <br/>You watched quietly, he hadn't seen you because he pain no attention to you, but you wanted to see what he'd do next... Maybe you wanted to scare him, but who knows if he'd like that. You freeze when you hear a groan, but it's not his. There was someone with him, so you crouch down a little, just so you can see still. John quickly moves to the boot of the car and opens it, he as in a hurry and he didn't seem pleased. You see him pulling a man out, but you can't get a good look at him for it was too dark. <br/>John pushes the man up the walkway to the entrance of his home, his hand gripping the mans shoulder with so much force as if to stop him from getting away. But then they stop and you wonder why... Until you lock eyes with <em>him</em>. John stares blankly at you and you can see him clearly, his clothes were creased and streaked with some kind of dark spots... Your mind seems to figure out what it was, but you tried to avoid thinking such a thing, instead you panic. You take a step back only to slip, landing badly on your hip. Even though you know he spotted you, you try not to make too much noise. There was a noise, a slamming of a door and you managed to get back onto your feet. John Wick and the man were gone, hidden away in the house. <br/>You didn't hesitate to rush back inside, you heart was pounding, and your eyes wandered around the room. </p><p>
  <em>He's coming for you!</em>
</p><p>You just knew it, you something that you weren't supposed to see! Now you're next. You moved quietly through your house, the silence was overwhelming and you felt the hairs on your back begin to rise. You choose to go into your bedroom, <em>where will you hide!? Try the closet? NO! Under the bed!</em></p><p>You quickly crawl under, there was just enough room for you to lodge yourself in, your heart was pounding through your ears. The lights were out, no one would know you were here. If he found you, it would be the end of you, and no one in this area would know you ever existed.<br/>Your mind went back to this morning, when he introduced himself to you, how kind and polite he was.<br/>Suddenly there was a noise, something moving... <em>He's inside, he got inside!</em> You try to lay still, your eyes moving to the entrance of your room. Footsteps echoed throughout the house and you knew that he wasn't making an effort to hide the fact that he was here. He knew that you knew he was coming.</p><p>
  <em>He knows you're hiding from him.</em>
</p><p>You listen carefully... In the kitchen... The living room... The bathroom and the hallway, he was getting closer. You shuffle back a little further and you can't help but let the tears fall. But you had to stay quiet, you can't sob or he'll hear you. Suddenly, you see his feet, his polished shoes slowly move through the hallway and stop at the entrance of the bedroom. Everything was silent, it was like he was assessing the room, trying to seek her presence.<br/>Then he started to move, his feet moving to the side of the bed, <em>shit... He knows! </em>You silently shuffle more to the left side of the bed as you feel it began to move, he was trying to see if you were under it. <em>Not happening buddy! </em><br/><em>Then it all happened to quickly, all you heard was a grunt and suddenly, you feel the weight of the bed leave your body as it was flipped straight over. He had found you, smart man</em>. You lock eyes with him, and you can't find any emotion in his, which scared you even more.<br/>He moves towards you, his hand outstretched to grab you, but you were quick enough to avoid him, you barreled around him and rushed down the hall, but your hip was giving you grief. The door was locked and you didn't have the key on you and you're too scared to focus on finding it, not whilst he's after you. You turn right, into the living room, your eyes desperately finding an escape root, but you're still quite lost.</p><p>'(Y/N)'.</p><p>You spun around to face him, John Wick. Who stood in the entry way of the living room, his eyes showed concern, 'please, don't run', his soothing voice almost engulfed you, but you forced yourself to ignore him and you rushed into the kitchen. You hadn't made it too far when you felt hands grab your shoulders and you screamed as he forced over the island bench. You struggle against him as he presses you down, squishing you against the cold marble surface that bit at your skin. He was a lot bigger than you, which was his advantage as he practically fell on top of you. John's arms cage you in, preventing you from sliding away, and the both of you lay there silently, trying to catch your breath.</p><p>'Are you going to listen to me?'</p><p>His voice held no anger, but determination and you slowly nodded, because you didn't want to die. You feel him lift some of his weight off of you and you use that to your advantage. Bringing your head back and <em>bingo!</em> You feel the back of your head collide with his face. You hear a grunt and his grip loosens, which allowed you to whirl around, <em>hit him! Punch him!</em> But he stops you once again and lifts you up so easily that you were scared you would go sky rocketing through the roof. He's placed you onto the bench, now facing him, there was no way you could avoid his gaze of determination.</p><p>'(Y/N), you need to calm down.</p><p>'Why the hell should I calm down?'</p><p>You were shaking so hard, your eyes darting around, trying to see if there was any. But you knew you were trapped, it wasn't like you could get out of his grip that easily. Your heart almost stops when you feel his hands stroke your thighs, which were open wide enough for him to lodge himself between them, 'I need you to trust me, and I know that's going to be very hard'. His voice was soothing and it scared you at how easily he could calm you down.</p><p>'What do you want?'</p><p>You feel his grip tighten and you realize that you're shaking because you don't know if you're going to die, 'I'm not going to hurt you, but I can't let you go, at least not right now'.</p><p>'Why?'</p><p>He sighs before taking a step back, as if he was trying to let you breathe, 'that man that you saw, I had to get rid of him, and you saw everything, and for now I'm going to have to ask you to stay with me, because he saw you too'.</p><p>'So? What's going to happen?'</p><p>John shakes his head, 'he'll hunt you down, and if he doesn't then his workers will take you down'. </p><p>
  <em>Workers?</em>
</p><p>'What were you talking about?'</p><p>You can tell that you've crossed a line, 'I can't talk to you about that. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>